


Ally Support

by Pinetasticapple



Series: NaNoWriMo warm ups [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, like if you squint it is pre pre relationship, this is mostly friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 10:57:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12252939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinetasticapple/pseuds/Pinetasticapple
Summary: A companionship is formed under circumstances all too familiar to them.





	Ally Support

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Fire Emblem Heroes for allowing me to have more canon situations to unite these two swordsmen.

Night had arrived in the kingdom of Askr, many heroes already making their way back to their beds to rest from a day of training and learning about all the different worlds they came from.

Marth would have been one of them, but he was instead taking a walk around the outskirts of the castle, a head motion to the soldiers that guarded one of the doors. It had been weeks already since he had been summoned to this world, one of the first according to the general with bright red hair. Next to her was someone she had introduced as the one who was able to summon heroes, the one in question offering a small smile as if they knew who Marth was without the need to introduce himself.

He didn’t ponder on that much, a reputation must have proceeded him from his own kingdom, and he couldn’t be surprised if multiverses allowed his history to be known.

There were many more from different worlds as well, some he could imagine were ninjas, a few lancer and spell casters; one morning he had heard someone call out for him, a happy surprise on his face when he spotted the familiar face of Cain and Abel, who had also been summoned to help the kingdom.

It had been almost a week later when Marth had encountered the summoner, who just mentioned a few more heroes had arrived and maybe he’d be acquaintance with one of them, feeding the prince’s curiosity.

What he didn’t expect, was to see a familiar mass of red hair emerging from the castle doors.

“Marth?” was the first thing he had heard him say, soon facing the young man face to face, “I can’t believe, it is really you!”

“I am surprised to see you too Roy.”

“Ah, still proper, got it,” Roy said and Marth noticed he didn’t have to look down anymore, Roy had grown up a few inches since their last encounter.

“We haven’t seen each other since that strange tournament.”

“Ah, the Smash Tournament I remember,” Roy smiled “it was a relief to find someone I could talk to.”

Marth couldn’t agree more, back then it had been a strange experience, what with creatures he had never imagined to interact with, some speaking in what seemed to be only the repetition of their name while others talked in what he later learned was English. To find someone that understood his language and certain similarities of their world, their universe, it had been a weight off of his shoulders.

“But you have changed, for good I mean” Roy cut his thoughts, looking back at the castle grounds “I can’t believe it’s been that long already.”

“A few years if we share some sort of similarity in how time passes.”

“How about a spar against me?” Roy grinned, hand at his sword in anticipation to Marth’s answer “for old time’s sake.”

“I don’t see why not,” Marth replied and unsheathed his sword, both ready to what ended up a long sword fight that left them more than excited.

That had been many weeks ago, Marth remembers with fondness as he walks around the castle grounds, the rest of the time filled with Roy introducing some of the heroes from his world as well as Marth offering some of the information he had gathered while they were in Askr.

“Unable to sleep?”

Marth looked behind, Roy walking towards him with a wave and a smile, his sword out of sight. Then again, Marth had left Falchion back in his dormitory as well as the rest of his gear, so it wasn’t unusual.

“Not quite, just lost in thoughts.”

“That hasn’t changed,” Roy said, both swordsmen now looking at the night sky “reminds me of that stage back in Smash…what was its name?”

“Are you referring to the fountain of dreams?”

Roy snapped his fingers “that one, the floor was always flooded and yet we never slipped, how that was possible? I never knew.”

“There were many things back there that defied most logic,” Marth said “then again, some were quite unnerving.”

Neither mentioned the stage that had come to their minds, the impossible fight during a race of all possible places.

“But,” Roy interrupted that thought “I’m happy I joined that tournament you know?”

“How come?”

“Well, it made me realize I still had, have, a lot to learn if I want to improve, I wanted to do better, I still do,” he stretched his arms “and I do feel I learned so much, from fighting all those opponents, from watching you and now here, I have so much to learn.”

Marth didn’t know what to say, surprised by Roy’s self-awareness of his weaknesses as well as his strengths, something they hadn’t had talked much time ago.

“I suppose we will have plenty of opportunity for that in here.”

“I look forward to it,” Roy smiled, offering Marth his hand “let’s work hard friend.”

Marth smiled and took Roy’s hand to shake that goal.

**Author's Note:**

> With NaNoWriMo in less than a month, I like to do nanopre warm ups to write a certain amount of words daily so I can go full force during November so, this is one of the first results.


End file.
